1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network, and in particular relates to a meter apparatus, a metering network, and metering method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A smart grid regulates a supplied resource such as water, gas, and electricity based on information about resource suppliers and consumers, thereby saving energy, reducing loss, and increasing reliability of the distribution network. Use of the smart grid began in the 20th century, when power generating plants and stations were interconnected with local electric grids to become an electric power grid capable of being monitored and resource consumption data being collected, continuously and in real-time, thereby allowing for power supply and usage of the available power to be regulated according to an optimized power scheme over a larger power coverage scale. For example, charging a battery during an off-peak period and supplies the electricity grid with the electricity stored during a peak period.
The smart grid comprises smart meters for monitoring resource consumption and meter readers for determining the readings. Currently, the smart meter only uses an LED sensor or a reflective sensor to detect the resource consumption. A meter apparatus, a metering network and a method thereof are in need to provide reliable consumed resource detection.